A Sunny Place appointed to Love
by RomanticKissez
Summary: After a mission gone wrong, Hinata wakes up to find herself in a strange world. She must look for a way back to Konoha but a werewolf does not want to let her go back. Hinata knows she must go back, especially with the Fourth Shinobi War brewing. What of Konoha 11? Life just became more hectic for Hinata Hyuga. Very little of the Bella triangle involved, mostly Hinata and Seth.
1. Mission gone wrong

Romantic: Hey dear readers. Now I want to make a note. I hate the Twilight series. The whole love triangle with a vampire and a werewolf kind of pisses me off. Becoming an adrenaline junkie because your boyfriend left? Drama~ I only watched the first movie because I was forced to by my sister. I know somethings because I hear my sister rant about how cool it was.

Hinata: I apologize on her behalf for those who like it.

Romantic: Yes, this is just my opinion. If you guys like it, cool. Do not let my opinions deter you.

Sasuke: Then why are you writing this story?

Romantic: Well I do not like the Twilight series but I absolutely adored Imprinting on a Ninja. A fanfic written by Werewolvesfanatic, a SethxHinata crossover that got me hooked on this couple. So I will be writing this story for them, but it won't include much of the Twilight stories. Maybe one or two scenes of the movie that Hinata will take part.

Hinata: Seth? Do you even know his character? If you didn't watch the rest of the movies, how will you know some of the terms?

Romantic: I have a friend who has watched it and is willing to help me. ^-^ Thanks to my imouto, Karin-Chii.

Sasuke: So will this take part in La Push and Forks or The Elemental Countries?

Romantic: For a while, this will take place during Forks and La Push. Then I will move it to the Elemental Countries. You know what? I don't know, I have not figured out everything so if you have any ideas, I am all ears.

Hinata: Romantic does not own Naruto or Twilight.

Romantic: That is right! If I did, Hinata would be the main heroine and end up with Sasuke. If I owned Twilight, I would commit suicide for writing those kind of books! JUST KIDDING! Do not take it seriously. I would focus on the wolf pack instead of vampires.

* * *

Hinata is sitting on her bed, contemplating on what she did for Uzumaki Naruto. She wouldn't say she protected him, no, she was defeated in the end. She was close to death, feeling shinigami's cold fingers touching her arm when a warmth spread through her body. She did not completely protect him but he did not die. She isn't sure if she felt useful or not. Not to mention that she confessed. 'Ahhh! How embarrassing', Hinata drops herself on the bed with a large blush on her cheeks. It has been approximately three weeks since Naruto saved the village from Nagato and his Six Paths of Pain. In those three weeks, Naruto has not approached her about the confession she said before she laid her life on the line. Sure, the village is rebuilding but there should be sometime to reject or accept her confession.

She is interrupted from her musingings by a hawk circling in the sky. She quickly gets up and rushes out the door, knowing that the hawk is a way of summoning shinobis to the Hokage's office. She opens the flap of the tent to see her teammates already in the office. Inuzuka Kiba with his ninken Akamaru and Aburame Shino look at her with happiness. This is obviously going to be a renaissance mission, they are the best renaissance team among their age group and a generation above. Their team goal is to be the best renaissance team in Konohagakure.

"This is a B-rank mission to capture a thief who has stolen important scrolls to this client", Senju Tsunade motions to the man next to her. He is a fair-skinned young adult with mossy green eyes staring at the former Team Eight. He runs his hand through his black hair in a nervous manner and flashes them a small smile.

"He wants them back as soon as possible and will reward each of you with something if the mission is completed", Tsunade informs them.

"My name is Kazuhiro Raiden. These scrolls are of utmost importance to me. They were stolen near Takigakure no Sato, the Village Hidden by a Waterfall.", the client inform them.

"You will head to Takigakure no Sato to search for clues and search for him and retrieve the scrolls. Dismissed!", Tsunade yells and Team Kurenai bolt out the door to get their belongings.

No words are needed for the three friends, they all know what to do and get when a mission is issued to the three. Go home, pack up, and leave right away. As a renaissance team, they know that they must hurry to their destination before the clues disappear.

Hinata knocks on her father's study with nervousness filling her body. She stands outside the door completely still until she is allowed to go in.

"Enter", a deep strict voice gives permission to enter.

Hinata walks in and bows down in front of her father, "I am off to a mission, father."

"Do not disappoint the clan. Make sure you are not in anyone's way", Hiashi sneers at his eldest daughter, "Do not call me father. No daughter of mine is weak."

"Hai, fa- Hiashi-sama", Hinata corrects herself.

"Leave", Hiashi returns to his work.

Hinata looks at her father with unshed tears for a moment before she gets up and walks out of the Hyuga manor. She hurries to the village gates to start on her mission, 'Jutsu scrolls? Check. Kunais? Check. Shuriken? Check. Tent? Check. Extra clothes? Check. Salves? Check. I think that's everything...', Hinata runs the list one more time, touching everything she names. She spots her teammates head and all three run outside the gates the minute Hinata reaches them.

The three run to Takigakure no Sato with only one break, knowing that the clues are of utmost importance in chance of finding the thief. The three get to the place where their client was attacked. Kiba and Akamaru sniff around, trying to catch how many scents there are around. Shino sends out his bugs to check the perimeter. Hinata activates her byakugan to check for anything the two miss.

"He went east", Shino informs as a bug lands on his finger. The bug informed Shino of messy landscape made when the bandits tried to get away.

"There are is a group of bandits. Around eight", Kiba stands to look at the other two.

"They are a group of ninja thieves", Hinata places her hand on the ground, "The earth has been moved. One is an earth type."

"One is definitely a fire type. The air smells like ash",Kiba takes an extra sniff as Akamaru barks in agreement.

"There are multiple water type. My bugs detect some residue chakra in the lake nearby. It has been used", Shino's deep voice is heard.

The three nod and take off in the direction their target has gone to. Shino, as the leader, order Kiba to follow the faint scent and Hinata to check their surroundings every ten minutes. As the tracker team gets near the target, they stop to watch their movements. The four, including the ninken, separate to surround the enemy. No words are needed for they know their role. After Hinata locates and informs where the item is at, Shino Aburame will sneak up on the target and hold the scrolls. Kiba and Akamaru create a distraction and eliminate as many as they can. Hinata will sneak up behind demobilize the opponents with her gentle fist. No words were really needed with this tracking team. Kiba gets to release his energy with his attacks and head into battle first. Hinata gets to work away from the spotlight. Shino gets the mission done with ease. Team ten would consult with Shikamaru for a plan first. Team seven would jump into action without a real plan but a competition. Team eight is the most natural with each other. They are the closest team of the Rookie Nine, the best balanced team and the ones who can spring into action first knowing when to move for the team. The only time when needing to group and brainstorm a plan is when they are not tracking or retrieving something. For regular missions, the three had modified jutsus to fit with their clan style and learned different types of jutsus. Ninjutsu and Genjutsu are the main focus when learning different types of jutsus.

A scream is heard in the camp of the bandits, surprising them and catching them off guard, "Jūjin Taijutsu Ōgi: Gatsūga!" Kiba and Akamaru, who looks like Kiba, rotate their body and attack the camp and inflict damage on the weaker ninja bandits. Kiba and Akamaru stop spinning and stand in front of the group with a smirk, "Is that all? How weak." The bandits turn their attention to Kiba, all glaring and sneering at him. They ready their weapons and start to take a step forward when some of them start to fall to the ground unconscious or dead, blood splattering on their opponent. The bandits start to notice their fellow members falling and start to look for their enemy, taking their eyes off Kiba. Kiba and Akamaru go into action once more, doing their family's taijutsu. Soon, the amount of unconscious bandits start to pile up. Shino brings up his hands and insects fly out of his sleeves in number. The insects go straight for the leader, the one who has the scrolls in his rucksack.

Some start to attack back with their jutsus, "Suiton: Teppōdama." The man kneads his chakra and converts it into water. He releases it from his mouth in the shape of a ball. Kiba smirks and inhales sharply, kneading his chakra and converting it, "Doton: Tsuchi Kairō!" The earth rises up and traps his opponent and the attack in a cavern.

A shout is heard, "Doton: Ganban Kyū", sections of rocks move around Hinata intending to crush her. Hinata looks at the rocks with a bit of worry but calms her nerves. She stands completely still before releasing chakra from every tenketsu, making sure to convert the chakra to lightning, "Raiton: Hakkeshō Kaiten." She inwardly smiles when she completes the jutsu, it took her months to incorporate her affinity to her Hyuga ways. A bandit sends a puddle toward her, hoping to sneak up on her and then turn the attack into a powerful one. Hinata looks at it and looks at the bandit with an apologetic smile as she whispers, "Hōryū Raika no Jutsu." An wave of electricity flows through the water and electrocutes the bandit.

Shino appears in front of the pile of unconscious bandits and mutters,"I didn't get to try my new fire technique.." Hinata giggles while Kiba facepalms at the thought of Shino sulking again. He coughs to complete his composure once again,"Three of them have a bounty on their head. Who is going to carry who?"

"Well Akamaru will take one. I can tie the other one and drag him along", Kiba grins pointing at himself.

"We have some chakra binds to make it easier on you", Shino rummages through his satchel and brings out a rope. He hands it to Kiba and turns to Hinata, "Can you do a summon for the last one?"

"Yea. No problem", Hinata bites her finger. She goes through a series of hand signs and slams her hand on the ground, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Her soft voice calls out and a smoke of air is seen. A pure red lion with an orange mane, the size of Hinata, appears in front of her.

"Yes, Hinata-sama", a childish voice calls out.

"Yuuta, I told you not to call me that", Hinata blushes out of embarrassment, "Can you take him on your back?"

"Hai. Hinata-sama", Yuuta calls out and lays down so they can put the bandit on him.

"Yuuta", Hinata pouts a little. She quickly remembers to heal her finger before the three head out. While running, Shino sends a scroll to Tsunade, using his insects, to inform that the three are on their way back.

The three are an hour away from the gate when Kiba complains about his extra luggage. Shino just stares at him which creeps Kiba into staying quiet. In the next thirty minutes, Kiba complains once again. Hoping to pacify both, Hinata bites her thumb and slams her hand on the ground. A blue lion appears in front of them.

"Aoi, can you carry the last bandit on your back?", Hinata asks the lion who is a bit smaller than Yuuta.

"No problem, Hinata-chan", a low voice comes out of the lion. She makes sure that the bandit is steady on her back before running next to Yuuta.

"Don't fall behind, Aoi", Yuuta seems to smirk at Aoi.

"Loser Yuuta", is the only response given.

The three near the gates when Sarutobi Konohamaru and his team bump into them. I mean literally, Konohamaru was too excited for his C rank mission and ran outside the gates with his team following closely. Konohamaru almost stopped himself from bumping into Shino but a final bump from Udon made him crash into Shino. Shino could not stop himself from avoiding Konohamaru since he was rushing to the gates. They were not the only ones who bumped, Moegi bumped into Kiba as well. Although she did it purposely, "Ah. I am so sorry Kiba-kun. Maybe I can buy you something to make it up to you." Yes, Moegi does have a crush on Inuzuka Kiba.

"Ah no, it's alright. I should have reacted faster", Kiba gets up and extends his hand toward her. She takes it with a blushing face, 'He is such a gentleman!'

Shino sighs as the contents of his satchel spill onto the ground. No one can make Shino lose his composure and catch him off guard except Konohamaru and Inuzuka Hana.

"I am sorry Shino. I got my first C rank mission today!", Konohamaru shots at them, still very excited that he has not gotten off of Shino.

Hinata giggles and hands Udon a tissue which causes him to blush, "Oh you better be careful." Hinata goes to the things thrown on the ground and immediately starts to pick them up. She looks at a scroll that is unfurled, "Oh no. The scroll for Kazuhiro-san!" Hinata quickly picks it up, not knowing her thumb is still bleeding from the summoning earlier. Her blood drips down the scroll as she closes it up and places it in her jacket.

Yuuta and Aoi look at the smaller humans with confusion. "Hinata-sama, who are they?", Yuuta asks.

"Oh they are our friends. Their sensei should be catching up really soon", Hinata looks into the distance, "Udon-kun, be careful on your mission. Keep Konohamaru in check."

Konohamaru's team seeks out Team Kurenai regularly because Moegi makes them. Well Udon doesn't really mind considering he gets to see his crush and Konohamaru admires them.

Shino sighs and gently pushes Konohamaru off him, "Konohamaru, remember you need to relax so you can think clearly." Konohamaru grins and salutes Shino, "Hai, Shino-sensei!" He runs off with the other two reluctantly following.

"Bye Kiba-kun!", Moegi winks and runs off behind Konohamaru.

"B-Bye Hinata-san. I will keep him in check", Udon wipes his nose with his sleeve and runs off as well.

Kiba blinks and looks at the other two, "She should get that twitch checked."

Shino chuckles lowly and shakes his head while Hinata giggles. Yes, Kiba is clueless that the young genin has a crush on him. While Hinata is oblivious to Udon's crush on her as well.

The three finish picking up Shino's items when Ebisu runs into them, making the items spill once again, "Honorable grandson!" Ebisu half heartedly apologizes while running off again with greater speed than before. Kiba sighs and looks at all the items on the ground once again, "Damn…."

"Just stop complaining", Shino sighs as well.

"I will make a clone", Hinata raises her hands and concentrates on her chakra. She makes a handsign when a large gust of wind appears. Quickly, both lions move in front of Hinata but are puffed away a second later. The two boys close their eyes to make sure nothing gets into them. Hinata feels her jacket move around alot so she takes out the scroll in hopes that it will not fall out of her jacket. Hinata reaches out to Kiba and Shino but feels herself get farther away from them. A large lightning hits Hinata while Shino and Kiba try to fight the wind when they hear Hinata scream. Before she loses conscious, Hinata feels herself falling.

* * *

Romantic: There you go. Well I am not too sure what to say about this just that I need ideas. A big major plot bunny or else it will go on hiatus. Have fun reading and such. ^-^ Next chapter will be a meeting.

Sasuke: Where am I in this?

Romantic: I am not sure whether to bring you in or not.

Sasuke: What?!

Romantic: Un. I might be tempted to do a triangle which I do not want to do. It makes me torn.

Hinata: Please review


	2. Waking up to a Strange Place

Romantic: Oh. My. Gosh. SakuraDragomir, u can call me ara-chan, Guest, 2012, and Apocalypse owner! *jumps in for a glomp*

Sasuke: *Beats Romantic to it* Thank you! Now I don't have to hear her whine how no one reviewed! You saved me!

Romantic: Hey! Get away from them. We don't know if they like you or not. *picks up Sasuke by his collar and throws him* SAI!

Sai: Yes?

Romantic: Read this. Since you are under her in my phone, you will read this.

Sai: Alright. Aki-nyan -really? Nyan?- just because we are cool-awesome-could-be-super-best -friends-that-talk-outside-of-FF does not mean you are exempt of reviewing. Insert a pout.

Romanitc: NO, that means to pout.

Sai: No.

Romantic: -_- Not owning Naruto or Twilight.

Sai: Review.

* * *

A vortex opens up from the a very high branch of a tree and drops a body on the branch roughly and quickly disappears as if it was never there. Blood drips down the tree from from cuts all over her body, obtained by the sharp wind of the vortex. She lays unconscious on a branch, being supported on her stomach only.

The group of pale people, who are hunting not too far away from the injured girl, smell human blood and look at each other with worry, especially the newest additions to their group. A man with the only medical knowledge runs toward the smell while the rest of the family hesitates before running after their leader. The man stops at the base of a tree and looks around with a confused expression. The smell stops here but there is no sign of a bleeding person. The rest of his family catch up and smell an immense amount of blood but cannot find the source. All start searching the perimeter trying to find a trail or the person responsible for the blood. After a while, a young man slumps himself on the base of the tree, "We have been searching for twenty minutes, there is nothing out here."

"Did the person leave?", a little girl asks.

"I do not see a trail", the young man sighs and leans against the tree. He closes his eyes in exhaustion when he feels something drip onto his cheek. His eyes snap open and stare up to notice a body on a tree. He shudders a little to see all the blood dripping down but quickly shakes it off. He wipes the blood off his cheek and resists the urge to lick it up.

"Look!", his shout brings everyone back to him. He points up and all have a look of surprise as they see a girl hanging off the branch. One of the males takes action and climbs the tree in a incredible fast pace. He picks her up gently, careful not to hurt her anymore, and jumps down from the tall tree. He places her on the ground and the leader gets close to her to check her condition.

"She is fine, just bruises and cuts..", the leader looks his team, "We will get her home so I can treat her. Do you think you can control yourselves?"

He turns to the recent ones who joined the group. A teen has a determined glint in his eye and he nods rapidly, not wanting to repeat a mistake. The teen girl holds the little girl near her and nods for both of them. The group makes way to their home, briefly wondering about the mysterious girl.

* * *

Hinata's eyes snap open and she sits up with a startle. She quickly looks around to try and find her teammates but cannot see them anywhere. She quickly gets up, not really realizing where she is at the moment, and started to make handsigns for her kekkei genkai. She is about to activate it when her she starts to cough harshly. A person outside the door hears her cough and rush in to see her leaning on the bed, her eyes shut tight and her hand over her mouth. The leader quickly gives her a glass of water. Hinata drinks the water greedily, not realizing she was thirsty. She opens her eyes and takes a good look at the person in front of her.

One word came to mind, Angelic. A bit of an ironic statement, but that is how he looks. The leader, coming out of his moment of shock, motions for her to sit on the bed, "What is your name?"

"Where am I?", Hinata asks, ignoring the question for now.

"Forks, Washington", he answers her while checking her pulse.

"Forks? Which way to Konoha? Where is Kiba-kun and Shino-kun?" Hinata panics a little.

"We found you. You were bleeding in the middle of the forest, Miss..", he trails off, not knowing what to call her.

"Hyuga Hinata. A pleasure to meet you sir", Hinata bows a little before straightening up.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen. It is a pleasure to meet you Hinata", he smiles and helps her off the bed. She is not completely healed yet but she just needs rest.

Thinking she is blind, Carlisle holds her hand to walk her out the door, "At the moment, you are in my home. My family is downstairs dying to meet you."

_'Well not really dying..'_, he adds in his head, inwardly chuckling at his joke.

Hinata blinks and takes a good look at him, studying to see if he is a threat. Carlisle Cullen has pale skin with collar-length blond hair. He has a well-toned medium frame and stands around six foot two.

"We are going down stairs right now", he informs her. Hinata has a quizzical look etched on her face but nods nonetheless.

"I do not mean to bother but why are you leading me downstairs?", Hinata looks at their hands with confusion.

"Well I do not think I could forgive myself if a blind girl tripped down the stairs of my home", Carlisle smiles at her even though he believes that he cannot see it.

"I am not blind Carlisle-san", Hinata blinks to this foreign situation. Everyone in the ninja world knows of the Hyuga Clan, so she has never been called blind before. Proud, stuck up, and a freak, yes, but never blind. Hinata comes to a conclusion, she is nowhere near Konoha at the moment or the Elemental Countries at the moment.

He looks at her with shock and he almost falls down the stairs if not for Hinata pulling him back.

"H-How?", he splutters and internally freaks out. His eyes wide and in awe as he stares at Hinata's lavender tinted white eyes.

"They are passed down in my family", Hinata says if it the most simplest thing. Both of them are standing in the middle of the staircase, looking at each other, one with confusion and the other in awe.

"What are you doing there, Carlisle?", a woman is at the foot of the stairs. Her brown eyes move toward Hinata in surprise, "Oh hello. My name is Esme Cullen, wife of Carlisle Cullen and adoptive mother of the rest of my kids."

Hinata studies Esme and realizes that she has no chakra, '_I am definitely not in the Elemental Countries...'_ She inwardly panics but forces herself to act calm on the outside. She looks back at Esme and studies her a little more.

Esme has the same pale, beautiful features as Carlisle. A heart-shaped face with soft, caramel colored hair flowing down her shoulders. She is small, slender, yet less angular, more rounded than Carlisle.

"Oh. I am Hyuga Hinata, Esme-san", Hinata bows quickly. She had forgotten that Esme spoke to her in the while that Hinata was studying her.

'_The poor girl, she is blind'_, Esme rushes halfway up the stairs and gently guides Hinata down since Carlisle is still standing there in shock. She looks at the girl with sympathetic eyes, first they found her in a tree with blood oozing out of her and now Esme finds out that she is blind. '_Lady Fate just seems to really hate some people',_ Esme inwardly sighs. If only Esme knew everything about Hinata.

Hinata looks at Esme with shock, the gentleness was a foreign feeling to her. She inwardly wonders how many years it has been since she felt mother's touch. Sure Kurenai is around, but Kurenai gives the feeling of an over-protective sister. Esme, however, has a warm aura radiating around her, the thing a mother can radiate off of her.

"Come and meet my family, Hinata", Esme still holds Hinata's hand as she leads her to the living room. Hinata sighs a little, guessing why Esme is holding her hand still. If Carlisle didn't know she was a Hyuga, then Esme herself might not know. '_If I am not in the Elemental Countries, then where am I?_', Hinata once again wonders about her position.

They both enter a room and are greeted to the sight of seven people sitting on the couch arguing or talking amongst themselves.

"Alright guys, meet our patient", Esme claps her hand to gather to attention of others. All of them turn to see a girl with that they saved. Hinata fidgets a little feeling seven pairs of eyes looking and studying her form. Hinata is a very pale girl that some start to wonder if she is one of their kind, but as soon as she blushes, all those thoughts are thrown out the window.

"H-Hello, my name is Hyuga Hinata", Hinata bows in nervousness. She starts to push her fingers together when she comes back up from the bow.

"I am Renesmee Cullen", a young girl bounces over to Hinata. Hinata cannot help think that Renesmee is immensely beautiful for girl that is just a child. She has an amazing face structure, bronze colored hair, chocolate brown eyes, curly hair, and pale skin.

"Nice to meet you Cullen-san", Hinata smiles at her.

Renesmee tilts her head, "san? What is that? Just call me Renesmee or Nessie."

Hinata frowns a little at the thought of the customs at this foreign place. She has concluded that the people give their birth name first when introducing themselves. She figured it out when Esme had introduced herself. Carlisle had said Cullen as the second name when introducing himself and Esme had said Cullen as well. It could only mean that the last name is Cullen.

"My custom is to add -san at the end of the name to those who I respect, -kun to the boys and -chan to the girls. Adding -sama at the end is for noblemen or leaders", Hinata informs while wringing her hands together.

Renesmee nods, accepting Hinata's answer, "Well Just call me Renesmee or Nessie!"

Renesmee grabs Hinata's hand to lead her to her parents but quickly lets go as if she has been burned. Renesmee couldn't read Hinata's thoughts which scared her a little. She understood that she could read anyone's mind by touch, even her own mother who had a shield around her thoughts. She quickly looks at her father with wide scared eyes. Her father and mother stand and make their way to Hinata and Renesmee.

"Hello Hinata. I am Edward, Renesmee's father", a teen introduced himself. He has perfect angular facial features, messy bronze colored hair, and topaz eyes. As he stands in front of Hinata, she realizes just how short she is compared to Edward who stands at 6'2''.

"I am Bella Cullen, Renesmee's mom", Bella dryly states. She is very pale, like the rest of her companions, with a slender figure. She has long straight brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a heart-shaped face.

"Stop scaring the girl", a melodic voice calls out. Another gorgeous creature gets up from her comfortable seat to greet the Hyuga. She has an elegant figure and stands around 5'9". She has long wavy blond hair that falls halfway down to the middle of her back that perfectly suits the golden eyes that she shares with the rest of the Cullens.

"I am Rosalie Hale. Nice to meet you Hinata", Rosalie grabs Hinata's hand and shakes it with grace.

"I am Emmett Cullen", a guy appears next to Rosalie, "I am the one who found you." Emmett is a the tallest of the group, which made Hinata feel very inferior, and the most muscular as well. He is very handsome with dimples and slightly curly, dark brown hair that almost looks black, giving him a childish look not often seen in a grown man.

Before Hinata can speak or make a move, another pair appear in front of her. One is a very beautiful person, petite, the shortest of the Cullens at 4'10", Hinata did not feel so inferior when standing next to her since Hinata is taller. She is thin with small pixie-like features, large eyes and long, delicate eyebrows. Her hair is cropped short, spiky, and inky black while her eyes are a medium gold color.

"Hello I am Alice Cullen", she introduces herself and points to the person next to her, "This is Jasper Hale, my husband."

"Good evening ma'am", he nods his head in greeting. He is blond, tall, muscular but lean, and standing at 6'3''. His skin was absolutely covered in scars, spaced most thickly together on his neck and jaw.

"H-Hello to you all", Hinata bows once more.

"All of you be nice to her okay? Now where are you from sweetie, how did you get up in that branch?", Esme pushes her adoptive kids to give Hinata some breathing room.

"H-How?", a deep voice comes from behind Hinata. Hinata turns to see Carlisle still bewildered but more composed than before.

"You can see?", he stands in front of Hinata and looks at her eyes with a small flashlight making her wince. The others looks at her shocked, she had no light in her eyes so they assumed that she could see no light.

Hinata feels like all she can do is nod. Alice pushes Carlisle away and holds Hinata's cheeks, "Your eyes are a bit scary but beautiful. It is enchanting."

"I must agree", Rosalie moves Alice away to stare at Hinata's eyes, "I hate complimenting others, but your eyes are hauntingly beautiful."

"Did Rosalie just compliment someone?", Jasper whispers to Emmett with a bewildered look.

"Well she has gotten nice since Nessie was born", Edward adds in with a troubled look as he stares at Hinata. Renesmee and Edward cannot read her mind, Alice did not see her coming, and Jasper cannot feel her feelings. This girl was definitely troubling Edward Cullen the most. He cannot read Bella but Renesmee can. To see that this girl cannot be read by Renesmee is definitely troubling. This is the first time Alice cannot see someone in her readings, it was troubling and exciting at the same time. Alice always knew what was going to happen or what the general direction life was taking her. To meet someone who she cannot see, excites her because for the first time, she is waiting for life to completely surprise her when the moment comes.

"Will you stop scaring her?", Esme brings everyone out of their thoughts. She is hugging Hinata like an overprotective mother. Hinata blushes from the attention and avoids looking at them in the eyes.

"Where are you from, Hinata?", Carlisle asks with a gentle voice. Hinata, not used to feeling that from a father, takes a minute to answer, "Konohagakure in the Land of Fire."

"Konohagakure?", Renesmee scrunches up her nose in confusion, "What is that?"

"My village", Hinata blinks and runs a shaky hand through her midnight blue hair.

"We should probably dye your hair back to your original color, Hinata", Alice grins and takes a stand of her hair.

"Um, I was born with that hair color", Hinata pokes her fingers together. Hinata is yanked down a little and feels cool fingers brush at her roots.

"Wow, there is no other colored roots at all. This color is natural", Alice gawks at Hinata.

"Enough about your unique hair color", Emmett grins as he ruffles her hair, "How did you get on that tree?"

The Cullens lean forward, anticipating the answer that has been in their minds the whole day. Esme, thankful for she had wanted to ask but thought she would push it too far, leans really close to Hinata.

Hinata ponders for a moment, _'How did I get up there? The last thing I remember is bumping into the Konohamaru Corps, picking up Shino's belongings, and the strange wind._' She closes her eyes in concentration, trying her best to remember. _'A vortex appears out of nowhere and I was found, why did it happen and where did it take me?',_ Hinata frowns more and places her hand on her chin.

She darts her eyes to the side and notices many different things that would not be in Konoha. '_Such strange items..Either way, I am nowhere near Konoha or the elemental countries_', Hinata looks at their clothing for a second, '_Their clothing is definitely not for ninjas. It looks so constricting...I should keep it all a secret, it doesn't seem like they will believe me anyway.'_ Resolved, Hinata looks at Esme with a sad look, "I don't remember..all I remember is going home with Kiba-kun and Shino-kun."

I wasn't a complete lie, all she can remember is being with Kiba and Shino before the mysterious wind appeared.

The Cullens visibly deflated from the answer, they were expecting something huge. '_Wouldn't it be exciting if she was a samurai?',_ Edward chuckles at Emmetts thoughts.

"Where will you go?", Renesmee questions and tugs on Hinata's hand as if to try to read her thoughts again.

"It would be mighty fine if she stays with us", Jasper suggests from behind Alice. Alice instantly brightens up, "Yes. We could get you new clothes and things!"

"Wouldn't it be dangerous?", Bella asks the thing in everyone's mind.

"We all have controlled our..tempers. I think she should stay", Esme purses her lips in thought, changing the word at the last minute to hide their secret.

"You should stay with us, Hinata", Carlisle smiles down at Hinata.

"A-ah. Of course", Hinata agrees with hesitation. These people seem nice enough to her and it's not like she could go anywhere else.

"Looks like I get to show you some fashion..", Rosalie half grin relaxes the others, "And get you a new backpack." Rosalie hands Hinata her backpack containing all her weapons. Nervously, Hinata takes it and holds it close to her.

"No worries, we did not look through it", Alice holds Hinata's hands. '_Although Emmett wanted to..',_ Jasper smirks.

"I hope you enjoy your stay with us Hinata", Renesmee smiles half heartedly.

"Oh this means I can cook", Esme squeals, "Come Emmett!"

Esme runs off into the kitchen while Emmett begrudgingly follows after her.

"Make yourself relaxed alright?", Carlisle places his hand on top of her head.

'_He is so fatherly..',_ Hinata clutches her shirt above her heart. It hurt too much for her, she always wanted this kind of family.

"Hinata, are you alright?", Carlisle asks her with a concerned look.

"Yes", Hinata blinks rapidly, trying to push back her tears.

"Let me show you to the guest room", Rosalie motions for Hinata to follow.

"Yes come on!", Renesmee exclaims and grabs her hand to lead her. Jasper and Carlisle follow after the three while Bella leaves to the kitchen, not wanting to be with Hinata. Alice and Edward stay behind to talk.

"I cannot read her…", Edward whispers.

"Why is Bella acting so", Alice pauses to find the right word, "mean?"

"She is suspicious about Hinata", Edward sighs, "Atleast that is what I think.."

Alice sticks her head into the kitchen, "Hey, I'm surprised that you do not want to see Hinata's reaction to her new room." Alice tells Esme with a knowing grin on her face.

Esme runs out of the kitchen and catches up to the other fairly quickly, reaching them just when they are opening the door to Hinata's new room.

Hinata looks at her new room in awe, not by the items, the room is bare, but by the view of it. One wall in purely glass windows giving an excellent view of the forest.

"We may need to find a bed..", Carlisle looks around the room, "And some furniture."

"We need to give your room a complete makeover", Alice grins.

* * *

Hinata Hyuga has been living with the Cullen family for two weeks. In those two weeks, Hinata has learned that something was strange about the Cullens but cannot figure it out just yet. There were so many strange things that they did and didn't do.

"Hinata!", Esme calls out from downstairs, "Breakfast!"

That was one thing, she was the only one who ate breakfast in the house. She questions them why they have not sit down to eat with her and excuses are given. They already ate, they are not hungry, they have no time, they are not in the mood for that kind of food, all those excuses made Hinata more doubtful each day. However, she just smiled and acted like she believed and accepted their answer. Which brings her to another issue, the food is plain weird here. The food is not very nutritious as the elemental countries, she briefly wonders how people stay fit.

Hinata makes her ways downstairs deep in thought, there was still so much going on that she is suspicious about. They are left her alone in the house a few times, which she took advantage of to get training done. She really wasn't one to skip on training, so she used whatever chance she could. Which was quite difficult for the first few days since they were still very curious about her.

"Esme-san", Hinata walks into the kitchen with a smile on her face, "Thank you for breakfast."

"It is no problem, Hinata", Esme hugs the girl tightly, "You are too cute."

"Esme-san", Hinata whispers with a small blush gracing her cheeks.

"Hey little blueberry", Emmett walks into the room with a large grin.

"Ah, Emmett-kun!", Hinata whines while slowly eating her food. Emmett walks up to her and ruffles her hair.

"I am still not used to you adding the suffixes at the end of our names", Jasper walks in.

"Jasper-kun, it is not something I can just drop", Hinata looks at the two that have acted like older brothers. She briefly wonders what her nii-san is doing back in Konoha, '_Are they searching for me?_' She sighs and plays with the food on her plate.

"Are you okay, Hinata", Carlisle looks at her with worried eyes.

Hinata gulps and looks away shyly, poking her fingers together, "Yes..just thinking about my brother at home.."

"Hinata, why are you wearing that?", Carlisle is about to ask about her family, none of them wanted to bring it up yet, but Rosalie interrupts. They all shoot an angry or frustrated look at Rosalie which she ignores.

Hinata looks at her clothes with confusion. She is wearing navy cross training pants, and a lavender long sleeved shirt.

"We got you new clothes and you choose that?", Rosalie sighs.

"They are comfortable, the others are very...constricting", Hinata scrunches up her nose in distaste. Her new clothes made it harder to move around, it would be impossible to use Kaiten in those clothes.

"We women must put up with pain in order to look beautiful", Rosalie lectures which draws a groan from the males in the room.

"I don't have time to be beautiful", Hinata automatically replies.

"What do you have to do that you have no time for?", Bella walks in with a suspicious look on her face. Bella Cullen is the only one that is a bit hostile toward the blue-haired heiress. No one is exactly sure why she is so hostile while she is cool with everyone, even a certain wolf girl who hates her guts.

"I need to recover my memories", Hinata quickly responds with a lie. Guilt makes way into her heart, Hinata looks down at her food and quickly changes the subject.

"Do you think I can go for a walk later?", Hinata looks up at Esme and Carlisle.

"Well I am n-", Esme is interrupted by a ringing bell and few knocks.

Renesmee runs by the room with a happy expression, "JACOB IS HERE!"

The Cullens pale, figuratively, they had forgotten about Jacob and Seth visiting since they had to take a trip to North Carolina for a while.

_'How will he take the news of us sheltering a human girl_', Esme looks glances toward the others.

"Who is Jacob?", Hinata looks at the others, noticing none of them have really moved.

"Hey, where is everyone?", a deep voice calls out.

"Jacob! We are in the kitchen", Bella calls out without restraint with a smirk planted on her face.

"I brought Seth", Jacob yells out.

"Someone is eating", Seth looks at Jacob with confusion. Jacob runs to the kitchen with a surprised look. '_Vampires don't eat human food!'_, he becomes alert. No matter how much he knows and enjoys the Cullen's company, a human girl living with them is a bit troubling. He comes across a human girl eating her breakfast.

"What is she doing here!?", Jacob yells while standing in front of Hinata. Hinata looks up at the young teen with confusion, _'Who is he?'_

"Jacob, relax. You know we wouldn't do anything", Carlisle approaches Jacob who has a furious look on his face.

Hearing Jacob yell, Seth runs into the kitchen. He stops at the entrance and looks at the scene in front of him. Renesmee stands next to Edward, she has a look of worry while Edward stares at Bella. Bella has a smirk and a look of triumph on her face. Rosalie is growling at Jacob and Alice has a look of worry. Emmett and Jasper look at Jacob with angry expressions while Carlisle stands in front of Jacob trying to calm him down. Esme has look of worry on her face while looking at someone behind Jacob. Seth glances behind Jacob, he meets white eyes with a tint of lavender in them.

* * *

Romantic: Hey you guys…*dodges kunais* HEY!

Sasuke: That is what you get!

Romantic: for what? Going to school? Tch. Anyway, I am happy you guys reviewed. To my readers who read all my stories, sorry I haven't updated and I know I should be updating Falling While Saving the World but I really needed to get this out. School has taken a lot out of me and well..it's just hectic. Plus I get busy with youtube a lot. Watching Whose Line videos, Big Bang performances, Ellen Show clips, and chocolate decoration clips. Yep.

Sasuke: So you have been ditching your stories for chocolate videos!?

Hinata: Sorry sorry. It just happens! Anyway

REVIEW! I get so happy when people review. It makes a writer want to keep going. I am not completely satisfied with the chapter but I am okay with it.

Sasuke: Review… hey..when will you write a multi chapter SasuHina story?

Romantic: BYE BYE!

Sasuke: Answer my question!


End file.
